Fallen
by JxTina
Summary: Seth and Siobhan, thunder and lightening, fires and blankets, running and sweating. AKA the perfect break from the rest of the world. Part of the Seth/Siobhan series. SethRollins/OC FLUFFY TWO-SHOT. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Seth and Siobhan truly are my new obsession. And as is starting to become a tradition with these two, we hear from both of them.

This is pure fluff. Pure fluffy smut. Hope this brings out all the feels as it did for me when I was writing it.

 **WARNING:** The usual

 **DISCLAIMER:** Only Siobhan is mine.

 _Italics = flashback_

Enjoy x

* * *

 **Seth's POV**

I shift in the seat, eyes focused on the road ahead, one hand slipping from the steering wheel to the centre console. My fingers seek out the crumpled takeout bag, delving inside and coming up empty. A snigger erupts from my right and I flick my eyes sideways for a brief second.

Siobhan grins at me, the last remaining fries sandwiched between her own fingers. "Snooze you lose, Rollins."

"Thief," I retort, watching out of the corner of my eye as she triumphantly devours them.

"Revenge is sweet," she defends, reminding me of how I had won the battle for the last piece of candy.

Scrunching up the paper bag, she tosses into the make-shift trash bag in the backseat, already full of said candy wrappers. The candy was obliterated within the first hour. So we stopped for lunch shortly after, my arm around her waist as we ordered, my lips in her hair, making her blush. We sat outside, her legs brushing against mine under the table, my hand finding her knee and squeezing.

I still can't keep my hands to myself when I'm with her. It's like she's going to disappear, like this is all still too good to be true. In spite of everything, we're still here, still making it work. The last few months have probably been the toughest. The build up to Wrestlemania meant little time off. The European tour shortly after was non-stop, with barely a chance to breathe, let alone get in some meaningful time on the phone to her. So when I somehow managed to wrangle a couple of days extra leave, there was no doubt in my mind who I was going to spend that with.

Siobhan squirms in her seat, stretching out her legs in front of her, running a hand through her hair. The sleeve of her hoodie, or rather my hoodie, slides back from her wrist, too loose to stay still. A small smile tugs at my lips, a whole swarm of memories flooding my mind as I catch sight of the two dark marks adorning her pale skin. I remember lying in her bed, sheets tangled around my legs. I was lying face down, groaning into the pillows as her fingers trailed up my spine.

" _What do these mean?" Her fingers tracing the tattooed symbols, her nails scraping against my skin._

" _Things that important to me," I murmur back, a shiver working it's way up my spine, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end._

" _Such as?"_

 _Her breath ghosts over my skin, another groan rumbling free as her lips make contact. "Integrity, respect, courage, honour, compassion, honesty and loyalty."_

" _That's quite a statement." Her lips find my neck and I'm struggling to breathe. "Although I would expect nothing less."_

" _I do my best."_

" _You didn't let me finish..." Another peck to my neck, this time with a slight hint of teeth. "I would expect nothing less... From my cocky-ass boyfriend anyway."_

 _She squeals as I turn over and grab her, pulling her on top of me. "You're gonna pay for that," I grumble, my hand finding her ass and squeezing hard._

 _She whimpers above me, hair falling over her face as she leans down to me. "I might like that."_

 _I chuckle softly as she settles over me, legs gripping my sides as she tucks her head between my neck and shoulder. "I thought you'd at least have one of your own."_

" _One of what?"_

" _A tattoo."_

" _Maybe you should find out."_

 _I brush the hair from her face, my lips finding her forehead. "The amount of times I've explored your body, I think I would have found it by now."_

 _She shivers and I hug her closer._

" _I do want one," she murmurs after a while._

" _Yeah, where?"_

" _My wrist."_

 _I seek out her hand, pulling it into view so I can inspect the pale skin as I run my finger over her pulse point._

" _Something small," she adds._

" _Such as?"_

 _She shrugs. "Not sure. Doesn't matter anyway."_

" _Why?"_

" _Too scared."_

 _I chuckle. "You, scared? Never."_

 _I'm rewarded with a light slap to my chest. "Asshole."_

 _I kiss her forehead when she's still again. "I'll hold your hand."_

I remember her face buried against my chest, her small hand in mine as the needle buzzed in the background. I remember the tattoo artist smirking at me as my fingers ran through her hair. I remember the next time I saw her, kissing the two flying birds that adorned her wrist as she cupped my cheek, gazing down at me as I nudged her legs apart.

I groan inwardly. Yeah, probably not the best time to remember that. I glance back over at Siobhan, watching as she pushes the sleeves back up as she reaches into her purse for her phone. She'd pulled it on just before we'd left, tossing her own jacket into the trunk. She settles back into her seat, her head nodding to one side as she inhales and I swear she lets her nose brush the soft material as she does, a small smile flickering on her face. Something inside me stirs as I imagine pulling on the same hoodie in a few days time and breathing in her scent rather than my own.

I love how comfortable she is around me now. When she visits me, it's like she's never been away. She settles into my apartment as if it's a second home. And fuck, do I miss her when she's not there. On the rare days off that I'm there on my own, it feels empty and I feel lost. When she calls, I put her on speaker, let her voice fill the empty space. All the pretences that come with the first few dates, the first few weeks and months, have vanished. And sure, I thoroughly enjoy seeing her all dolled up, her dark eyes accentuated with green and gold, her body wrapped up in all manner of pants, shirts, skirts and dresses. But I am just as happy when she's curled against me on the couch with her hair bundled into a messy knot, in just a shirt and panties. The fact that either one of these scenarios now takes place not only in her apartment, but mine too, reflects how far we've come.

I snap back to the here and now as Siobhan's hand comes into view and she plucks my phone from it's current position.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Changing the music." The car goes quiet, only the hum of the engine remaining.

"What's wrong with the music?"

"We've been listening to the same band for the last hour," she replies, thumbing through my phone.

"It's a great album."

"Variety is the spice of life, Rollins."

I glance over to see her drop my phone into her lap and pick up her own. "Oh God, no."

She raises an eyebrow. "You saying I have bad taste?"

"Course not, you're dating me after all."

She rolls her eyes in response, her brow furrowed as she scrolls through her playlists. "My taste happens to be eclectic."

"Bizarre more like."

"Forgive me for actually moving outside of one genre, Mr Punk Rock Is All I Know."

"If some Taylor Swift track even graces these speakers..." I warn as her face lights up.

"Now there's an idea..."

But it's a male voice that fills the car as Siobhan leans back, singing along softly. Her fingers start drumming on her thigh as the beat starts to pick up pace. Her lips form a little pout as her head starts to rock along as well. Despite the fact that she's held in by her seat belt, her whole body slowly starts to move along with the music. I chance a proper look over at her, watch as her eyes close for a second and then flicker open to meet my gaze as the track fades into another.

"What is this?"

"This, Rollins, is a great album."

"I beg to differ," I mutter as heavy bass fills the car.

But I don't even attempt to fight her any further. Mainly because her hand is sneaking over the console to me, a finger trailing over my thigh. But mostly because I can't seem to say no to her. I let her have her way, whether that's over what we food we order, to when she wraps her legs around my waist and murmurs in my ear.

I drop my hand to hers, squeezing it once before raising it to my lips. I can feel goosebumps form on the back of her hand as I do and I wonder if she feels like I have the same power over her. I can't resist her but at the same time, she can't seem to resist me. Whatever we want, we get. A fine balance, a gentle shift back and forth until both parties are happy.

With my hand wrapped around hers, resting on my thigh, my fingers involuntarily drumming on the steering wheel, another two hours at least stretching ahead of us and my girl sat next to me, humming under her breath, with a smile tugging at her lips... I've never been happier.

* * *

"Holy crap."

I laugh as I get out of the car, looking over the hood to see Siobhan staring up at the cabin. "You like?"

"Nope, it's horrible, let's go back," she replies with a grin.

"No way, I don't think my ears can take any more of your rapping skills," I shoot back as she mock-scowls at me and then turns her attention back to the cabin.

"This is huge. You sure it's just for us?"

I round the back of the car and start unpacking the trunk. She moves closer to help, but I shake my head as she goes to retrieve her own suitcase. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I pull her to me. "Just for us, sweetheart. The owner said she'd leave the keys under the third pot from the door."

Pulling my phone from my pocket, unlock it and find the text message with the alarm code and pass it to her. "Alarm instructions here."

She nods as she takes my phone and starts to move away, only to turn back a second later. "Thank you."

"What for?"

She twists a strand of hair around her finger as she looks up at the cabin again. "For all of this."

I shrug. "No worries."

Her lips brush across my cheek, her hand sneaking around my waist. Without thinking, I turn and pull her flush against me, my mouth finding hers a second later. It's like our gas station stop all over again, where her hand pressed against my back for a brief second and the next I had her pressed against the car like a fucking horny teenager. This is what I'm talking about, the effect she has on me. You'd have though we'd moved out of the honeymoon phase by now, but with the time we spend together so few and far between, it feels like making a new discovery every time. Reacquainting ourselves with each other, re-tracing familiar steps and then taking new ones down a different path every time.

Pulling back, I graze the back of my finger down her cheek. "We really need to get inside."

"What's the hurry?" her voice is barely a whisper. "No-one around to see us."

"Not just that." I nod upwards, where dark clouds are starting to gather. As if on cue, there's a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

I step back to let her pass and then go back to unloading the trunk. She takes the bags of groceries with her and I follow behind with the rest of the bags. Ahead of me, the alarm beeps as she opens the door and then shuts off a few seconds later. I make it to the porch just as raindrops begin to hit the back of my neck.

Placing the bags by the staircase, I look around, smiling as I realise that the photos online were never going to do this place justice. The downstairs living area is open plan, the kitchen separated by a breakfast bar that curves around one corner of the room. To the left are two large patio doors, one either side of the stone chimney, both leading to the veranda. The rest of the same wall is glass, giving views of the greenery that surrounds the cabin and the now-black clouds above. In one corner is a dining table, but the rest is taken up by a large couch placed in front of the fire.

The whole place has an air of warmth and cosiness, yet feels open and spacious at the same time. Gathering up the bags again, I make way around the staircase which leads to the guest bedrooms and passed the kitchen to where I know the master bedroom is located. Siobhan is already sitting on the edge of the bed, tugging off her boots.

"Where did you find this place?" she asks, standing up and stretching her arms above her head.

"Friend of a friend. I know it's not Barbados or-"

She cuts me off with a shake of her head. "It's perfect, Seth."

"Shame I couldn't get us better weather," I nod towards the window, which is being pelted by rain.

"Perfect weather," she corrects, brushing past me.

"How so?" I follow her back out into the living area, watching as she starts to unpack the groceries.

"I like being inside when it's raining."

"So do most people," I chuckle as I help her.

"You know what I mean. I like being inside, curled up on the couch, glass of wine... Boyfriend optional," she winks at me as I step behind her.

"I am anything but optional, sweetheart," I murmur into her ear, my hands finding her hips and pulling her back against me. "You know what else isn't optional?"

"What?"

I turn her around, lifting her easily onto the kitchen unit. My fingers tug at the zip of the hoodie, tugging it south and revealing her tank top beneath. Ducking my head down, I press my lips to her neck. "Clothes."

* * *

Siobhan's head rests against my shoulder as we sit on the couch, cocooned in a wealth of blankets. The rain is still battering the windows, but it's a comforting sound, along with the crackling of wood from the fireplace.

Clothes ended up being optional after all. Not at first though. No way. I carefully stripped hers away in between kisses as we stumbled back to the bedroom. Her mouth followed her hands as she pulled my shirt over my head and started to unbuckle my pants, sinking to her knees as she cupped my ass and pressed her lips to the hard outline of my dick. I took her on her back, kneeling in front of her, with her legs against my chest, holding her ankles as I slammed into her and forced moans, whimpers and finally screams from her mouth.

But then she was hungry and we both figured that perhaps clothes might be a good idea. So she retrieved my hoodie and her panties, whilst I tugged up my boxers. She sat on the kitchen counter again, legs swinging over the edge as I worked around her, stealing kisses as she sipped wine and I cooked. And then we sat at the dining table, although not for long. Not with her damn foot slowly working it's way up and down my lower leg. Her face remained completely passive throughout as she casually ate her pasta and alternated between water and wine, whilst I was struggling to anything other than focus on the feeling of her big toe inching it's way up to my knee. I had barely finished my plate when her foot moved to my thigh. Looking up, I saw that familiar glint in her eye as she leaned back in her seat, watching me over the rim of her glass.

I could barely keep it together long enough to fill the dishwasher, her ass bobbing in front of me as she bent over to place plates in the lower rack. But that time it was slow and lazy, her body stretched out beneath mine as I took my time with dessert courtesy of her breasts and pussy. I would have rather stayed in bed than out here, but as we've already established, I can't say no, especially when she asks so sweetly, her lips nipping my earlobe, her hands trailing over my chest.

She shifts next to me, placing her empty glass on the side-table.

"More?" I gesture to the almost empty bottle that we've shared.

She shakes her head. "I'll fall asleep if I do."

But her eye-lids are already heavy as she snuggles against me. I move her slowly as I ease my legs back up onto the couch and move her over me. Her head rests on my bare chest, her hair tickling my chin. I smooth it with my fingers, letting the blankets fall a little so I can run my fingers through its length, tickling her back gently as I do. She giggles, the sound vibrating through my chest as her fingers slowly start to tease my arms.

Hours ago I was cursing the rain. Now I'm all for it staying, if it means we spend the rest of our time here like this. I don't think I will ever tire of the feeling of her body on mine. She fits so well in my arms, her body responding to my every touch as I draw out every possible sound from the back of her throat. She moulds to me, gives herself up to me. Sometimes I don't even have to say anything and she's moved this way or that, like she can read my damn mind. And I do the same for her, my own body betraying me so easily when she touches me here or there.

Like now. Her fingers are completely innocent in their caresses, but that doesn't stop my dick from twitching. I desperately try to push all gutter-based thoughts from my mind, not wishing to pressure her into a third round. But with her naked body against mine, it's hard to hide my desire for her.

"Again?" she murmurs. "You pop a pill or something?"

I pinch her hips softly in retaliation. "All you, sweetheart. It's what you do to me."

"I didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

She raises her head, resting her chin on my chest. "I'm beginning to think you have a one-track mind."

"What gave me away?" I rasp as she shifts on top of me, her thigh brushing against my semi-hard dick.

"You're kind of obvious. Well, part of you is anyway," she grins lazily.

"Can't help it," I exhale slowly. "Have you seen you?"

"Stop it, you'll make me blush."

"Making you blush is my favourite past-time," I chuckle. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but every inch of you makes every inch of this," I grip her hips under the blanket and slowly grind against her. "Makes this really, fucking hard."

She mewls softly, her eyes fluttering closed for a second before they slowly open again and she meets my eyes. "You've got such a way with words..."

"Yeah? Plenty more where that came from."

"Always so vocal," she breathes against my lips. "That mouth'll get you into trouble one day."

"Could say the same about yours," I grin as she brushes her soft lips against mine. "Definitely the mouth of a sinner."

She pushes back, her legs straddling me, the blankets falling around her waist as she sits up right. Her hair is tousled, hanging over her shoulders, the tips brushing her hardened nipples. Her neck is peppered with red marks from my kisses and bites and her mouth creeps into a smile as she speaks. "Do I look like a sinner to you?"

"Fuck, yes," I murmur under my breath and she cocks an eyebrow in response. Reaching up, I push her hair back over her shoulders. "Definitely got that fallen angel vibe going on."

Her cheeks flush as I cup the back of her neck and pull her back to me, my mouth crashing against hers the second she's close enough. Her lips part willingly, letting my tongue in, whimpering as I pull back a few seconds later and then moaning softly as I nip at her bottom lip.

"We don't..." I manage to get out before she stops me, her finger on my lips.

"Can't help myself," she murmurs, mimicking my earlier statement. "Have you seen you?"

I grin as her breath floats over my skin as she slides down my body, her mouth at my neck.

"So I guess if I'm a fallen angel, that must make you the devil," she mumbles against my skin. "Or are you here to rid me of my sins?"

My mind is starting to fuzz as she crawls down my body, her tongue on my abs already, her hair draped over my skin as she pushes my thighs apart to ease her body between them.

"I... Fuck..." is all I can get out as she nips at my hip, teeth scraping before she presses her sweet lips to ease the pain.

"I guess you're the devil then..." Her hand is on my dick, slow and firm strokes. She squeezes the tip sharply, making me hiss and my eyes flick open to look down at her. "You corrupted me, tempted me... And I fell so fucking hard for you."

There's something in her eyes, something I can't quite put my finger on, but fuck does it stir something inside of me. It's a good job I can barely form two words. Let alone three. Three would be bad. I mean, it would be, right? Because...

But all thoughts of anything are lost as her mouth closes around the tip of my dick. She holds my gaze as she swirls her tongue over the head, her fist slowly pumping. She tickles the sensitive slit with the tip of her tongue, making my hips jerk and then she pulls back with a grin. Her wrist twists over the head, gathering saliva to coat the rest of my length. My head falls back against the couch as she takes me into her warm mouth once again, this time a little bit further, like she always does. So gradual, so teasing. So damn hot. She pulls back for a deep breath, coming back to take me fully into her mouth as I fight to keep still, one hand gripping the blankets, the other on her shoulder, as her own hands move to my thighs and my balls. She rolls them in her palm, cupping them firmly as she swallows around me.

"Fuck... Siobhan... Babe... I..."

She pulls back for another breath, her fist taking over as she does and I groan at the lack of warmth around my dick. She laps at the tip again, her lips wrapping around it and sucking hard. And then she trails her tongue down the length, over my balls and back up again, grinning as I writhe under her, my legs starting to shake as she lowers her mouth over my length once again and starts to bob her head up and down.

"Stop," I groan, after a minute, heat starting to pool in my crotch as her nose brushes against my pelvic bone. "Need you."

Siobhan rocks back, pressing one final kiss to the tip of my dick, smirking as it twitches against her lips. Pulling the blankets with me, I ease her onto the floor, rolling her under me in front of the fire, admiring how her skin glows in the flickering light. Outside the rain is still pouring steadily, a rumble of thunder echoing in the distance as I kiss my way down her back, pressing her hips back to the floor when she instinctively raises them. Parting her legs, I feel her wet lips, my fingers slipping between them and inside her with ease. She releases a long moan into the blankets, her hands slowly curling into fists as I squeeze her ass and then softly smack it.

Her hips jerk up, giving me access to her clit and I scoop my free arm under her to hold her steady as I press my mouth to her mid-back. She arches gracefully, hair sliding across her shoulder to fall over her face. My thumb grazes her clit again and she cries out at the touch, her head twisting to look at me.

"I'm right here," I murmur. "I ain't going anywhere, sweetheart."

Slowly lowering her body back to the floor, I push her legs apart with my own, straddling her leg and pushing the other out even further. She adjusts herself, twisting her head to the other side and leaning on her arm as I rub my dick along the crack of her ass and then down to her wet folds. Lifting her hips ever so slightly, I rasp out her name as I enter her.

"Fuck, Seth..." she echoes, her voice almost lost in a crack of thunder.

Gripping her outstretched leg for leverage, I slowly start to thrust in and out of her, whilst my other hand moves up her back, feeling shivers course through her. Pushing the hair back from her face, my fingers find her throat, squeezing softly until she looks at me, her eyes heavy-lidded, her lips swollen from kisses.

"My fallen angel," I whisper as the room is suddenly illuminated with a flash of lightening.

She smiles lazily. "My halo is well and truly tarnished."

I thrust a little harder making her whimper and squeeze her eyes shut. I swap hands, still keeping a firm grip on her hip as my fingers slowly seek out her clit again and start to rub, softly at first, barely-there circles that make her face soften and her lips twitch into a satisfied smile. And then a little harder, making her mouth open in low moans, forcing her eyes open for a second to look back at me.

"Cum for me," I urge, driving into her with more force, feeling her tighten around my dick.

She murmurs something that I don't hear, so I lean down, brushing my nose against her cheek as she repeats her request.

"You sure?" I grunt out as I pull upright again, my fingers unrelenting now, pushing her closer and closer.

"Yes..." she hisses out, as her body starts to lock beneath me. She cries out as she cums, her pussy gripping my dick as her orgasm washes over her.

I'm close too, pulling out, moving her onto her back, before I fist my dick hard and fast. Her stomach lays before me, her breasts rising and falling as he catches her breath. She watches me through hazy eyes, her fingers reaching out to graze my thighs.

"Make me dirty, Seth..."

"FUCK!"

Those four little words send me over the edge and I erupt over her stomach, a few flecks of cum hitting her breasts as well. She gives me another one of her lazy smiles as she covers my hand with hers, coaxing me dry. I fight the urge to collapse on top of her, struggling to my feet and moving away to find something to clean her with.

I wet a handful of kitchen towels and return, lying beside her as I gently wipe her stomach and breasts. Her hand cups the back of my neck, pulling my mouth to hers in a long, slow, breath-taking kiss. She's warm from sex, from the fire, from my essence on her skin. I move to scoop her into my arms, with my intentions to carry her back to the bedroom, but she stops me. So I nestle against her, tugging the blankets around us once again, my fingers in her hair as she sighs against me, eyes flickering shut.

Pressing my lips to her forehead, I remember my earlier thought. Her four drove me over the edge. I wonder what my three would do to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiv's POV**

I bury my face into the pillows, curling the sheets around me. Seth must have moved us into bed after I fell asleep and I am beyond grateful that he did. The rug in front of the fire was thick and the blankets warm, but it was never going to be a good substitute for a proper bed. I stretch out, thinking that at some point my hand will hit warm flesh, but I'm surrounded by cold sheets. Lifting my head, I gaze around the room, our clothes strewn across the floor from yesterday's antics, our bags still half-packed by the closet.

I had started to un-pack after round one, but only got so far. Well, not very far at all in fact. Mainly because Seth was dragging me out to the kitchen to keep him company. Not that I minded, watching him in his boxers, hair ruffled up as he stirred pasta and poured me wine. Every time I look at him, I wonder how I managed to hit the jackpot. He may call me sweetheart, but it's him who really is one. He is too good to me, yet so hesitant about everything he does with me. The doubtful look that crossed his face when he told me about his choice in vacation made my heart melt and then the look of relief and joy when I practically squealed at the thought of spending a handful of days away from the rest of the world, with him and only him.

Even in the heat of the moment, he's always checking that I'm okay, that I'm with him every step of the way, careful to not push me too far. But it's that respect that makes me go beyond my own limits, that makes me ask for more. That makes me want to share everything with him and vice versa, whether that's an intimate moments like last night or more broader life goals.

Sitting up, I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and root around the pile of clothes for something to cover myself with. The hoodie from yesterday is nearest to hand and I zip it up before scooping my hair up into a messy bun. Padding from the bedroom out to the kitchen, the smell of coffee hits me and I groan loudly.

"She wakes." Seth is in shorts and a tank top, pouring out a fresh brew into two mugs. "I was just gonna bring this to you."

"Such a gentleman," I grin as he hands me a mug.

"You sleep okay?"

"Yes." I take a small sip. "Thanks for moving me into bed."

"No problem. You looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake you." He reaches out and grazes a finger down the side of my face. "My fallen angel."

I blush and he chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead as he passes me to grab some fruit.

"So," he says after a mouthful of apple. "I was going to go for a run. You wanna join me?"

"A run?"

"Yeah. It's cleared up, thought it might be nice." He gestures behind me at the large panes of glass. Turning, I realise that the sun is streaming in, the damp veranda slowly starting to dry out in patches.

"You got me in a cabin in the middle of nowhere and you want to go for a run?" I stare at him over the rim of my mug, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

He chuckles. "Good job I woke up before you. Might have been tied to the bed otherwise."

"Now that's an idea I can get on board with," I smirk as his jaw tightens. "C'mon Seth, you know full well I can give you a decent workout right here."

I take a step towards him, placing my mug next to us on the counter. He lifts the apple to his lips again, but I catch his hand and pull it free, taking a bite myself instead. I feel a trickle of juice slide down my chin, but I'm too late to catch it. Seth's tongue grazes my skin for a second before his mouth covers mine. It's sweetly sinful, his mouth warm from coffee, his lips sticky from apple. His hands slide down my back, cupping my ass and groaning into my mouth when he realises my lack of panties.

But then he's pulling back, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"What?" I frown.

"Run."

"I'll slow you down."

"Then I'll go slow," he winks. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"Run and fun shouldn't be used in the same sentence."

"That's because you've never been on a run with me before. Trust me, I'll make it worth your while."

There's a wicked gleam in his eyes as he pleads me with me. A shiver curls its way up my spine as he fingers brush up my arms and he grips the hoodie, pulling me closer.

"I haven't got anything to wear."

"Bullshit," he grins. "I saw your sneakers when you started unpacking yesterday. And those damn yoga pants that could get some proper use for a change."

"You know why they don't get any proper use? Because you're too busy trying to fondle my ass in them."

But he's ready with a retort of his own. "Exactly, so pop them on, run in front of me and we'll be back here before you know it."

Realising that I'm not going to win this one, I pick my mug back up and head back to the bedroom.

Half hour later, I'm outside, watching as Seth bounces from foot to foot as I desperately try to drag out stretching for as long as possible.

"Y'know, you're better off stretching after you've at least walked or jogged a bit," he comments and I scowl in response.

"Bad enough you've made me even come out here, I don't need the fitness lecture as well. This is why I don't go to the gym."

"You're cute when you're all huffy," Seth grins, ducking out of reach as I throw a feeble punch at his arm.

"We running or not?"

He starts off at a gentle pace, slowing to a walk every so often for me to get my breath back. But slowly, he starts to pick up, moving a couple of paces in front of me before falling back in line. Not that I mind. Watching him move is one of my favourite things to do. Everything he does is so effortless. The handful of times I've gone to the academy to pick him up for lunch during my stays, I've had the pleasure of watching him in action, whether it's lifting weights, gliding back and forth on a rowing machine or swinging his body back and forth on the bars. And watching him run is no different. Small droplets of sweat are starting to work their way down the back of his neck, his arms glistening in the sunlight as we round the corner of the trail and a wide expanse of water comes into view.

We pause by the lake, sharing the bottle of water Seth had the foresight to bring along.

"Ready to head back?"

I nod as I swallow.

"Promise to make it fun this time," he grins as he takes back the bottle.

"How so?"

"A race."

"The prize?"

"The loser." He lifts his tank top to wipe his face, giving me a peek of his shining abs.

"See that just makes losing more attractive," I giggle.

"But if you win, you get me," he flicks his tongue over his lips and my stomach does a little flip.

"Interesting," I concede. "Any rules?"

"Anything goes."

I take a step closer, moving in front of him to press my chest against his. "Anything?"

"Anything," he swallows hard as I gaze up at him, cocking my head to one side.

Reaching up, I cup the back of his neck and pull him into a searing kiss, my tongue taking control this time as he curves his body to mine. I roll my hips against him, trying to hold it together as he groans into my mouth. I pull back but he follows, his mouth finding mine again and it takes all my strength to pull away and step out of reach.

And then I'm running, brushing past him before he has time to react, scampering back up the trail path, laughing as I hear him curse behind me.

I daren't look back, eyes firmly focused in front. His, however, are definitely on his prize and I squeal minutes later when his arm grabs my waist and I'm pulled back against him.

"You play dirty," he growls in my ear as he turns me sharply and backs me up against a nearby tree. In the shade, the muddy trail is yet to be found by the sun and it squelches under foot. His breath is hot and heavy on my neck as he plants tantalising kisses down to my collarbone, his fingers pushing down the strap of my tank top.

But it's other hand that's doing his own style of dirty work. It grazes up my thigh, pushing between our bodies and then back down between my legs. And I can't help myself, I'm whimpering and whining against him, my eyes fluttering closed.

But he's gone, his laughter echoing back at me as I open my eyes and watch him back away up the trail. Groaning, I push off the tree, heading up after him as he turns and starts to pick up his pace, mud flicking up the back of his legs. There's no way I'll catch him now as he disappears amongst the trees that line the winding trail. So I slow to a walk and trudge my way back up.

"Giving up?"

I look up and see him at the top of the trail, his tank top long gone and tucked into the waistband of his shorts. And that damn smirk gracing his features as he studies me from afar.

"Asshole," I mutter as I finally get into touching distance of him only for him to step back out of reach again.

"Don't say things you don't mean," he teases and I lunge at him, my fingers finding his wrist for a fleeting second before he steps back again.

"You win."

"Not yet," he grins. "Still a little way to go."

I glance up the trail, in the distance the opening that leads onto the road back to the cabin.

"I'll give you a head start," he offers.

"How many seconds?"

"Five."

"Twenty."

"Ten."

"Fifteen."

"Deal," he chuckles and then steps aside. "After you."

I scowl as I pass him and then yelp as his hand connects with my ass. "You have no idea how much trouble you'll be in for that," I yell over my shoulder.

"Fifteen... Fourteen..."

My legs start to burn as I pound the ground, heading towards the end of the trail, his voice still counting down after me.

"Nine... Eight..."

I chance a glance back and see him starting to move towards me. Turning back, the end goal slowly comes into sight, the road so close.

"Five... Four..."

I don't even register my ankle giving way beneath me until it's too late. And then I'm stumbling forwards, my legs like Jell-O as I reach out to break my fall with my hands. I land with a thump, a shriek ripping from my chest as my feet slide in the mud and gravel.

"Fuck!"

My hands sting, my wrists burning from the impact as I try to move my legs. Pain sears through my right ankle as I twist to sit on my ass.

"Shit," Seth's voice is above me, next to me as he crouches down. "You okay?"

"My ego is well and truly bruised," I groan as his hands grip my legs and manoeuvre them in front of me. His fingers brush away flecks of dirt and gravel from my ankles as he gingerly feels them for broken bones.

"Glad to see your sense of humour is still intact," he murmurs, twisting his head back to face me, a grin tugging at his mouth but failing to reach his eyes. "I don't think you've broken anything. Maybe a sprain, maybe nothing at all."

"Still hurts like a bitch."

"Sorry." He tucks my arms around his shoulders and lifts me off the ground.

"What for? You didn't make me fall."

"It was a stupid game."

"And that," I gesture to my ankle. "Could've happened on the way down."

But he continues to beat himself up as he carries me back to the cabin, setting me down on the steps outside to un-do my sneakers, before lifting me again and carrying me inside.

"Seriously, I think I'll be okay to walk," I murmur as he pushes open the bathroom door.

"Can't be too careful."

I roll my eyes. "I think you know by now I'm not some fragile little girl."

He sets me down, seating me on the edge of the corner bath tub. "Stay there."

I grumble under my breath, but do as he says. Backing away, he reaches for a washcloth, soaking it with warm water before kneeling before me again and gently cleaning my ankle. I watch as the mud is rubbed away, revealing the slightest of scrapes from the gravel, but no immediate swelling.

"See?" I murmur, leaning forward to cup his cheek. "Almost as good as new."

"We should ice it, just in case."

"Seth..."

"What?"

"It's fine."

I scratch his beard with my fingers, relishing in the softness as he raises his eyes to meet mine.

"Thank you," I murmur. "You're sweet when you're like this."

"I swear to God, I thought my heart stopped when you fell."

My own heart suddenly seems to be unable to keep a steady beat. Words start to form, but I swallow them away. Too soon.

Or...

Nine months is a long time. Bundles of life are developed and born in that time.

But...

No. Not yet. What if he doesn't...

Or...

The way he's holding my gaze seems to suggest otherwise.

But...

I can't say it first. I've never said it. Well, said it and meant it.

Or...

"Seth." It's all I can get out. His eyes sparkle as I say his name, his hand dropping the washcloth to reach up and grip the hem of my tank top.

"We should shower. Warm up."

It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't. All I can do is nod and lift my arms. He slowly removes my bra as well, tossing each item into the tub behind me. He holds me close as he helps me stand, testing my weight on my ankle before he lets go and lets me rid myself off my pants.

The sound of running water slowly fills the room as he adjusts the shower temperature and then lets me step inside first. I watch through the steamed glass as he strips as well, stepping back from under the water as he finally joins me.

"You okay?" he asks after he wets his hair.

"Yeah." Although the knot in my stomach says otherwise.

It's not like this is the first time I've thought about how I feel about him. I never thought we'd get this far and as much as the initial nerves have subsided, new ones have replaced them. If I tell him how I feel about him now, right here and now, then what's next? The logistics of this relationship have always been such a huge factor and this takes us one step closer to what? To continuing to maintain our lives together, whilst being constantly separated. Dating is one thing. Loving someone from the other side of the country is another.

There is so much more to consider now. So much more at stake. So much more to walk away from if that ever happens. And I pray that it doesn't, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder what if.

Seth's hands turn me under the spray, reaching past me for the shower gel, drizzling it over my back as I look down at the water and watch it turn from muddy to soapy to clear. His hands are slow and relaxed, his movements unhurried as he washes away the bubbles.

The startled, almost scared look on his face as he rushed to me. There was definitely something in his eyes that made me wonder. The same look was in his eyes last night as well, as he wiped my stomach clean. But at that moment I had put it down to lust rather than love. But now, I'm not so sure. But if it is love, why hasn't he said something? He's the one who was determined from the beginning to prove that this was worth it. Why the sudden hesitation?

And then it hits me. That perhaps I have the same look in my eye when I look at him. That I'm hesitating and he's wondering why the hell I haven't said anything to him either.

"Seth," I murmur as he turns me around to face him. "Stop."

His hands hover on my hips as he looks at me questioningly. "What? Is it your ankle?"

"No, it's fine."

He squeezes my hips softly, taking a step towards me, a smirk gracing his face. "Good..."

"Seth," I say again, this time into his shoulder as he backs me up against the shower wall.

"I guess we tied," he breathes into my ear. "But seeing as you were technically ahead of me, you can get first pick..."

His hand is between my legs, fingers tracing my wet slit.

"Tell me," he whispers. "Tell me what you want."

"I love you."

If my hands weren't so busy gripping his shoulders, I would have covered my own mouth in shock.

Seth's hand freezes, his finger between my folds and doubt starts to wash over me.

"Say that again," he mumbles into my neck.

"I love you," I squeak out, my voice full of trepidation.

But his finger is slowly pushing inside me, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Again," he groans.

"I love you."

His mouth finds mine, his kiss slow and meaningful as a second finger joins the first.

"I love you too," he breathes over my lips. "Fuck, Siobhan... I love you."

I groan as he rasps out my name and his confession, my head rocking back against the wall as his fingers twist inside me, his thumb circling my clit.

"You're quite possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispers, holding my gaze. He flickers in and out of focus as all my attention seemingly turns to his hand, his thumb brushing over my clit. "You make me so fucking happy, you have no idea."

"Likewise," I manage to hiss out. "Shit, Seth..."

"Ssh," he soothes. "Let it go, sweetheart..."

His thumb is as unrelenting as always, his voice carrying me over the edge as it always does, coaxing me closer and closer until he whispers those three little words again and again. My howl rips through me, my release washing over me, my legs threatening to give out once again, but he holds me firmly, lifts me higher even.

I'm barely with it as he sinks inside me, wrapping his legs around my waist he slowly thrusts inside me. He calls my name, murmurs his wants and needs to me. He takes me with such ease, such grace, his hands moving me as he desires, his smile pressing into my neck as I tighten my grip around him.

"Angel," he rasps as he pushes me higher and then pulls me back down. "Shiv..."

And then it's my turn to murmur in his ear, to utter my confession once again as his eyes squeeze shut and a shout echoes around the bathroom.

He eases my legs down, his own still trembling as he backs up under the spray, pulling me with him. We steal kisses as we clean ourselves once again and then giggle like teenagers as we wrap each other in towels and tug each other back to the bed.

His fingers flutter over my wrist, tracing the birds that mark them. "Why two?"

"They keep each other company."

Like you and me, I think.

"Like you and me," he says, pulling me into his arms, his fingers replaced by his lips. "My fallen angel."

"My tempter."

"My love."

 **Fin x**


End file.
